Indestructible
by alohamora080
Summary: The ties that bound the Weasleys together stayed intact, through thick and thin. Thirty-six familial relationships, one-hundred words each. Written for andvellapaz, OxyDazzled, and myhorserockyrocks.


**Molly and Bill**

**31 August 1999**

**Crash**

Molly pasted a determinedly unruffled smile to her face as she bustled around the Burrow's little kitchen, readying some tea for her eldest son. She glanced at him. Bill was sitting at the dining table, a blank expression in his eyes.

She knew something was wrong. Bill looked drawn, tired—ill, even. But, Molly knew better than to mention anything before he did.

Humming softly, she placed a steaming cup of tea in front of Bill, and was just lifting hers up to her lips, when—

"Fleur's pregnant."

And, Molly's tea cup fell to the ground with a loud crash.

**Molly and Charlie**

**27 December 2006**

**Soft**

It was a few days after Christmas, and the Burrow had emptied for the most part. Only Charlie was still sprawled across the sitting room floor, his face buried behind the Daily Prophet. Exiting the kitchen, Molly moved to join him.

"So," she smiled at him, and he lowered the paper slightly, eyebrows arching. "How's Romania?"

Charlie looked rather amused as he hoisted the newspaper back up to his face. "I'm not seeing anyone, Mum."

Molly sighed.

Charlie had once been as soft as any of her children. Sometimes, she worried that years of solitude had hardened him beyond repair.

**Molly and Percy**

**01 August 1997**

**Last Dance**

Molly sunk, weak-kneed, onto a bench beside Arthur, sighing happily, as, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bill pull Fleur close for a dance. The music had slowed, and the number of people in the yard had diminished considerably since morning. The wedding would be over in a few hours.

"May I have this last dance?"

The shock was electric. Molly leaped to her feet, swiveling for the source of the voice. But, there was no one.

No Percy.

"Molly, are you all right?" Arthur looked worried.

"I thought I heard—" Molly's eyes stung. "Never mind."

**Molly and Fred**

**26 October 1998**

**Fight**

It was the first time she was visiting him in weeks, and Molly couldn't help but feel guilty as she sauntered past the Black Lake, towards the cemetery that had been constructed to commemorate the fallen war heroes.

Inhaling sharply, Molly dropped to her knees in front of the familiar headstone, fingers tremulously tracing the elegant lettering.

FRED WEASLEY

01 April 1978 – 02 May 1998

"Some things are worth fighting for."

Her chin trembled. Some things _were_ worth the fight.

There was no doubt in Molly's mind that, wherever Fred was now, he did not regret it in the slightest.

**Molly and George**

**27 July 1997**

**Born**

Molly's heart hammered painfully, vision blurring with tears. Hand trembling, she touched George's bloodstained cheek. "How do you feel, Georgie?" she whispered.

George frowned, fumbling with the side of his head. "Saint-like."

Molly's stomach dropped, and she withdrew her hand, chest constricting. What was happening—?

"What's wrong with him?" croaked Fred, voicing Molly's thoughts. "Is his mind affected?"

"Saint-like," George repeated. The ghost of a smile played at his lips. "You see…I'm holy. Holey, Fred, get it?"

Relief trickled through her. Sobbing in earnest, Molly hugged him tightly.

George Weasley had been trouble from the day he was born.

**Molly and Ron**

**18 May 1998**

**Breakable**

Molly yawned, glancing around the sitting room. It was late. Ron was slumped across the sofa, snoozing. She ought to go to upstairs to bed—

"NO!"

Molly jumped to her feet. Ron was thrashing uncontrollably in his sleep, breathing jagged and shallow.

"No—leave her alone—leave her alone!" he screamed, clutching suddenly at his hair. Molly sprinted to his side, heart racing.

"Ron—"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Ron, wake up!"

Ron lurched upwards, gasping for air. His gaze darted wildly. And, suddenly, Molly was startled by the bearing in his eyes. He looked terrified, desperate.

He looked utterly breakable.

**Molly and Ginny**

**09 April 1998**

**I Know**

Ginny was lying on her bed in Aunt Muriel's guest bedroom, staring blankly up at the ceiling, and Molly was struck, quite suddenly, by how old she looked.

"Ginny," Molly sighed, approaching her hesitantly. "It's not safe for—for any of us to go Shell Cottage, now."

Ginny said nothing, and, Molly, admitting defeat, began making her way back to the door.

"I love him, Mum."

Molly froze, turning slowly around to face her daughter. She was sitting up in bed, a blazing, determined look in her eyes. Molly was reminded inexplicably of herself; her expression softened.

"I know, Ginny."

**Arthur and Bill**

**24 December 1996**

**Hold On**

"What were you and Harry talking about before?"

Arthur looked up. Bill was standing in front of him, inquisitive. "Oh, nothing," breezed Arthur, shrugging. "Just work."

Bill nodded, sinking into the armchair opposite his father. Arthur glanced around. The room had emptied; Ron, Harry, Remus, Ginny, and the twins had all scurried upstairs the moment Fleur had begun singing.

"Mum hates her, doesn't she?"

Arthur followed Bill's gaze to where Molly stood in the kitchen, shooting irate looks towards where Fleur was lounging by the wireless, humming.

Arthur sighed, patting Bill's shoulder. "Hold on," he said quietly. "She'll come around."

**Arthur and Charlie**

**23 February 1977**

**Tea**

Arthur frowned and sipped his tea, pushing his glasses further up his nose, as he studied the front page of the Daily Prophet. He sighed. Several more attacks.

A small cough from across the dining table caught his attention. Arthur looked up. Four-year-old Charlie was attentively perusing a blank parchment, legs crossed and brow furrowed, precisely like Arthur's.

Arthur chuckled amusedly, and Charlie straightened, looking slightly embarrassed.

Wordlessly, Arthur flicked his wand, and a tea cup emerged from thin air. He poured a dash of tea into it. Then, he pushed it across the table towards his son.

Charlie beamed.

**Arthur and Percy**

**18 July 1995**

**Naked Truth**

The atmosphere was stonily quiet, and Arthur's heart was pounding vigorously against his chest, even as he leaned back against his arm chair, breathing deeply. The twins, Ron, and Ginny had hastened to their bedrooms, and Molly was in the kitchen. Arthur had a sinking feeling she was crying again.

There was a thundering of footsteps from the stairs. Percy had returned, heaving his trunk.

"I'm leaving," he said shortly.

Arthur looked him. Then— "Fine," he said quietly. "But, the truth is plain, Percy, and I don't want you to realize it too late—"

The front door slammed shut.

**Arthur and Fred**

**02 May 1998**

**Murmur**

Arthur wiped his brow, You-Know-Who's cold voice ringing in his ears, as he followed Molly into the Great Hall. All around, people were crouched over injured bodies, murmuring incantations and reassurances.

Bill, Percy, and George were clustered in the middle of the Hall. Arthur gave a sigh of relief, hastening forward.

Nothing could have prepared him for that moment. Molly's terrible, stricken wail pierced him like a sword. Suddenly, the murmurs in the Great Hall faded, and all Arthur could hear was the screaming in his ears.

And, all he could see was the frozen smile on his son's face.

**Arthur and George**

**09 January 1999**

**Winter**

"Dad, why are you dragging me up here?" George sighed.

Arthur glanced at George; he was looking weary as he followed his father up Stoatshead Hill's steep incline. Wind swirled around them in cold gusts; snow crunched loudly beneath their feet. Then, Arthur stopped in his tracks. "There—look."

George looked up. His eyes widened. "Merlin's beard."

They stood in a large, snow-covered field. Specks of sunlight reflected enticingly off the tall, snow-covered trees.

And, Arthur smiled as his son sauntered towards the nearest tree, and placed his palm upon the trunk.

Fred and George

Princes of Ottery St. Catchpole

**Arthur and Ron**

**10 August 1998**

**Dust**

Arthur Weasley followed his youngest son into the dilapidated safe house, wrinkling his nose as the familiar stench of mildew and grime wafted about his nose. He glanced around Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Dust covered every inch of the house.

Ron, however, was grinning widely at the place. Arthur was astounded to see a trace of fondness in his expression.

Arthur shook his head. "You and Harry are really going to live here?"

Ron nodded firmly, stepping forward. "This is house was there for us, Dad."

Arthur blinked. It was as though the filth and dust were invisible to Ron.

**Arthur and Ginny**

**31 July 2000**

**Fingertips**

"—your—your last official day as a—Weasley—" Arthur croaked, eyes stinging.

Ginny rounded on her father, looking stunned. "Is that what's been bothering you?" She sighed. "Daddy, you _know_ I'll always be your daughter, right?"

Perhaps that was what finally gave Arthur the strength to escort his daughter down the aisle of entranced guests, towards an equally entranced Harry. Arthur wasn't sure, but, somehow, he let his daughter's small hand slip from his fingertips. He let her go, at last, because he knew she would be happy.

And, in the end, that's all he'd ever cared about.

**Bill and Charlie**

**31 August 1982**

**Space**

Bill leaned down and slid his trunk's lock shut. Dusting his hands, he stepped back.

Suddenly, there was a sniff from the other end of the room; Bill looked up. Nine-year-old Charlie was perched on his bed, frowning.

"What?" asked Bill warily.

"There—there's going to be a lot more space, now you're leaving," mumbled Charlie.

"So?"

"So—" Charlie bit his lip, seemingly unable to convert his musings into coherent phrases. He looked up at Bill, chin trembling. "So, it'll be weird." He paused. "And, I don't think I'll like it."

Bill smiled slightly.

"I'll miss you, too, Charlie."

**Bill and Percy**

**12 August 1993**

**Futile**

Bill watched from the doorway, as Percy cradled his Head Boy badge tenderly, placing it upon his bedside table in the Egyptian hotel his family was occupying.

"Perce," breathed Bill, disbelieving. "It's a badge, not a baby."

Percy jumped, turning to glare at his brother. "I've got every right to be proud!" he said hotly. "Being Head Boy is a privilege—!"

"I know," nodded Bill. "I was Head Boy, too, remember? But, don't let it get to your head, Percy. There are more important things."

Percy's eyebrows shot up in incredulity, and Bill knew his efforts had been futile.

**Bill and Fred**

**01 September 1984**

**Push**

Bill followed his mother and siblings through the steadily growing throng at King's Cross Station, approaching the barrier between platforms nine and ten. One by one, his mother, Ron, Ginny, Percy, Charlie, and George hastened through the barrier, until it was only Fred and Bill left behind.

Bill glanced to his right, smiling slightly. Fred was bouncing on his heels, looking anxious to enter the barrier.

Casting a furtive look around the stations for signs of his mother, Bill gestured to the trolley he was manning. "Climb on, I'll push you onto the platform."

Bill laughed at Fred's thrilled expression.

**Bill and George**

**26 November 1998**

**Ignore**

Bill straightened, gaping, open-mouthed, around the empty shop. Aisles were in disarray, products littered ground, and Bill had a sneaking suspicion that the buzzing noise he had heard upon his entry was a Wildfire Whiz-bang, ready to explode.

Suddenly—"Oy! We're closed!" called a voice, and George came stumping out from behind the aisles. Then, he saw Bill. "Oh, it's you."

"Hi, George," Bill said quietly.

"Hey," he muttered jerkily.

"All right?"

Pause.

"Sure."

Bill stared at him, but George refused to meet his eyes. "George?" he asked gently.

Finally, George looked up.

"You've got to stop ignoring our letters."

**Bill and Ron**

**31 July 1985**

**Nightmare**

Bill grimaced in his sleep, eyebrows knitting, as, suddenly, a shadow was cast across his face. His eyes flickered open.

He shrieked.

Ron was perched on his stomach, eyes wide.

"What the—!" Bill broke off in alarm, immediately shoving Ron to the foot of the bed. "What do you think you're doing, Ron?"

Ron sniffed. "I had a nightmare," he mumbled. "Spiders, 'n stuff."

Bill sighed tiredly, rubbing his eyes. "And, you couldn't have woken up Charlie—or Mum—or—y'know, _anyone_ else?"

Ron's lip trembled. With another sigh, Bill moved over, patting the empty space next to him.

**Bill and Ginny**

**11 May 1998**

**Reach**

Bill frowned. The Burrow's sitting room was empty; a mug of cold, untouched tea sat on the coffee table. Suddenly, there was a loud bang from the kitchen, and Bill hurried inside, drawing his wand.

Ginny was standing on her tiptoes, arms stretched towards the top of a cupboard. She glanced at him. "Bill, can you get that for me?" she asked, pointing to a saucepan. "I can't reach."

Swiftly, Bill passed her the pot. "You're making lunch?" he asked, eyebrows arching. "Where's Mum?"

Ginny's smile faded. She looked down, biting her lip. "She hasn't left her bed all morning."

**Charlie and Percy**

**25 July 1995**

**Shine**

Charlie raised his eyebrows in greeting as Percy swung open the door to his flat.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Percy, eyes widening in surprise.

"I'm not here for small talk," said Charlie shortly, considering Percy appraisingly. "I'm only in town for a few days to help the Order."

Percy's sniffed in disapproval, and Charlie narrowed his eyes.

"I'm surprised at you," he snapped. "I can't believe you'd choose the Ministry over your family."

"Fudge—"

But, Charlie cut him off. "The sun doesn't actually shine out of Cornelius Fudge's every orifice, Percy."

And, with that, he swept away.

**Charlie and Fred**

**03 November 1990**

**Waiting**

"I hate this."

Charlie looked up. Fred was sitting opposite him at the Gryffindor table, his face a light shade of green.

"Hate what?" asked Charlie, amused.

Fred sighed. "I hate waiting for the game to start." He swallowed, glancing up. "What if—" he broke off, looking uncharacteristically nervous. "What if I do badly, Charlie?"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "You won't." He paused. "You and George are going to wipe the floor with Slytherin, just watch."

Fred smiled weakly.

Charlie glanced at his watch. "Anyway, you got your wish," he announced, standing. "No more waiting. It's time to start."

**Charlie and George**

**20 March 2003**

**Free Advice**

"Wow." Charlie gaped at the little, violet box in George's hand. He let out a low whistle. "I can't believe little Georgie is going to pop the question."

George rolled his eyes. "Come on, I need your help." He hesitated. "How do I ask her?"

"Yeah, that's right, ask your unmarried brother."

"No, I—really—" George bit his lip. "What should I do?"

Charlie stared at him. "I think you're supposed to get down on one knee, or something."

"Thanks, Charlie," sighed George. "How much do I owe you for the exquisite advice?"

"For you?" Charlie grinned. "No charge."

**Charlie and Ron**

**31 August 1985**

**Echo**

"Mum, Ron keeps echoing me!"

"Mum, Ron keeps echoing me!"

Charlie glared at his younger brother, crossing his arms. But, then, much to his horror, Ron too folded his arms across his chest and scowled.

"_Mum_!"

"Mum—!"

"Ronald," their mother warned suddenly, hurrying past the two of them. "Not now." And, Ron fell silent, smirking.

"Charlie, have you packed your trunk?"

"Er—" Charlie hesitated. "Nearly."

"Well, finish!" She peeked out of the kitchen. "Ron, go help Charlie."

"But, Mum," protested Charlie. "He'll keep echoing me!"

"No, he won't," their mother said firmly.

Ron's devious expression begged to differ.

**Charlie and Ginny**

**25 December 1991**

**Burn**

Charlie chuckled as Ginny ogled, evidently awed, at the shiny, new burn on Charlie's forearm. Eyes still wide, she glanced up at him.

"Does it hurt?" she breathed.

"A little," he shrugged, flexing his arm to soothe the pain. "But, I'll live."

Ginny nodded, cocking her head to the side. Then, she sighed, flinging her little arms around his stomach. Charlie stared down at her, surprised. "What's up, Gin?" he asked.

She gazed up at him. "Can't I just live in Romania with you?"

"Why?" laughed Charlie. "What's wrong with England?"

Ginny pouted, sticking out her lower lip. "It's _boring_!"

**Percy and Fred**

**23 July 1993**

**Whitewash**

Percy looked up as Fred scampered into the room, looking unusually cheerful.

"'Morning, Perce," Fred announced brightly, settling down at the dining table opposite Percy. "Pass the toast?"

Percy surveyed him warily as he nudged the platter of toast forward. "You look oddly happy this morning."

Fred shrugged, reaching for a slice of toast. "It's summer, isn't it?"

They sat in silence for several moments.

Then—"So," Fred began nonchalantly. "Snogged Penelope lately?"

Percy choked on his breakfast, keeling forward in his chair. When he straightened, his face was as pale as the whitewash peeling from the dining room walls.

**Percy and George**

**03 March 2008**

**Color**

"Merlin," breathed George, gazing down at his newborn niece. Then, he smiled up at Percy. "She's something, all right."

Percy beamed. "We think she'll keep Molly on her toes."

"I don't doubt it," laughed George, brushing Lucy's rosy cheek. Then, he sighed, climbing to his feet. "Well, I'd better head home. Angelina could go into labor—"

"George?" Percy interjected quietly.

George looked up. "Yeah?"

Percy stared at him. "I want you to be Lucy's godfather."

Percy had always known George's eyes were blue in color. But, in that moment, they gleamed so brilliantly that they were something else, altogether.

**Percy and Ron**

**20 October 2006**

**Contagious**

"Thanks, Perce," Ron said gratefully, accepting the goblet of steaming, crimson-colored potion from his brother.

Percy shook his head. "Twenty-six years old, and you still can't brew a decent Pepperup on your own," he muttered. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Hermione usually does it," he argued, sniffling loudly.

"Where is Hermione?" Percy glanced around.

"Work," grinned Ron. "It's just me and Rosie today," he announced, gesturing to the bassinet in the corner of the room.

"Hopefully you don't get her sick, too," Percy chuckled.

"It's not really contagious—"

Suddenly, Percy sneezed. Then, he straightened, exchanging a horrified glance with Ron.

**Percy and Ginny**

**12 May 2004**

**Garden**

"Did you grow all of this yourself?" asked Percy interestedly, glancing around Harry and Ginny's lush, sprawling garden in the front yard of their Godric's Hollow villa.

Ginny looked up from the rose bush she was trimming. "Oh—no, Mum planted most of them as a housewarming gift," she chuckled. "I just try my best to maintain them."

"You do a good job," Percy nodded, leaning down to observe a particularly beautiful hydrangea. "This one's nice."

Swiftly, Ginny crossed the garden, plucked the hydrangea, and placed in Percy's unsuspecting hands.

"What—?" he began.

"Give it to Audrey."

He blushed.

**Fred and George**

**26 December 1994**

**Elephant in the Room**

An abnormally uncomfortable quiet hung over the two redheaded teenagers sitting by the fireplace.

Finally, Fred sighed, "George, I really didn't want to be the one to bring up the elephant in the room, but—"

"Why did you ask her?"

"Excuse me?" asked Fred, eyebrows raised.

"I told you I wanted to ask Angelina," muttered George, looking down. "Why did you?"

"Well, time was running out, and you hadn't," pointed out Fred, gazing intently at his twin. "But, we're just friends, me and Angelina. You know that, right?"

There were several beats of silence. Then, George nodded, smiling slightly.

**Fred and Ron**

**22 July 1997**

**Company**

"George and I bought this for you," whispered Fred, covertly slipping a rectangular book into Ron's lap.

Ron glanced down at the book, raising his eyebrows as he studied the title. "Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to—nnh—!"

Fred had clapped a hand over Ron's mouth and dragged him to a discreet corner of the sitting room.

"What was that for?" demanded Ron.

"Given our present company," he nodded meaningfully towards where their mother, Fleur, Ginny, and Hermione were lounging by the fireplace, "I think you'd have had to be pretty thick to finish reading that title out loud."

**Fred and Ginny**

**22 June 1981**

**Steady**

Three-year-old Fred couldn't sleep. Frowning deeply up at the ceiling, he heaved a deep sigh and swung himself upright in bed. Then, he sidled out of his bedroom and padded stealthily up the staircase to his parents'.

His father lay, spread-eagle, across his side of the bed, sheets twisted into an odd knot near his knees. His mother, however, lay neatly beneath her quilts, her enormous stomach quite apparent, even in the darkness. Quietly, Fred crawled under the blankets next to her and leaned into her side, letting the steady rhythm of his unborn sister's heartbeat lull him to sleep.

**George and Ron**

**28 July 1997**

**Missing**

George looked up, scowling slightly, as he caught Ron staring at him again. "What is it?" he snapped.

Ron jumped in his seat, turning back to his breakfast. "Nothing," he mumbled. "Trying to get used to the fact that your ear's missing."

"It's not missing," George said sharply. "Don't say 'missing,' like it's going to come back. It's gone, Ron."

Ron stared at him. "All—all right."

George reached up and touched the thin, white scars which lined the gaping hole. He shuddered. "Gone," he repeated quietly.

There was a small pause. Then, Ron leaned forward and patted George's shoulder.

**George and Ginny**

**06 November 1999**

**Perfection**

As Angelina retreated into the house to get a cup of tea, George glanced around the Burrow's front yard, where his family had gathered for lunch. Ginny was sitting alone on the grass in front of the house, balancing a Butterbeer on her knees. George approached her.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked quietly.

She smiled, patting the empty patch of grass next to her. George dropped to the ground, and Ginny leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I love this," she whispered, after a moment. "I love our family. It's—"

"—perfect," George finished hoarsely, nodding. "Yeah."

**Ron and Ginny**

**18 April 1997**

**Secret**

Ron looked up as the door to his dormitory clicked open, and Ginny strolled inside. "Waiting for Dean," she said, spotting Ron's raised eyebrows. Ron scowled.

Humming, Ginny sauntered around the expanse, pausing to gaze interestedly down into Ron's trunk.

"What—?" he broke off, horrified, as Ginny pulled out a thick golden chain. Quickly, he snatched it away.

"Does that say 'sweetheart?'" she demanded, looking appalled.

Ron ignored her.

"If you want to break up with her, just do it, Ron."

Ron's eyes widened. "How did you—?"

"Please," she scoffed. "It's not exactly the world's best kept secret."

**Molly and Arthur**

**12 November 1970**

**Something Borrowed**

Molly struggled to pull her cloak around her enormous belly, as, arm-in-arm, she and Arthur apparated to the Ministry to apply for their marriage license.

She had her something old. Molly fingered the century-old brooch on her cloak. And, her baby, due later this month, was her something new.

Her cloak was her something blue. A fresh, hopeful blue.

Finally, her something borrowed. Molly rummaged through her pockets. Surely, she hadn't forgotten. Eyes wide, she turned to Arthur.

But, his palm was outstretched. In the center, lay a silver sickle.

"You borrowed it from me," he whispered, winking.

Molly beamed.

* * *

This was written for Morning Lilies's Connect the Weasleys Challenge. It's a really amazing challenge and I highly recommend it, especially to all you Weasley lovers out there!

Also, I'm dedicating this story to three people on this website who have been following my writing for as long as I can remember: andvellapaz, OxyDazzled, and myhorserockyrocks. Thank you so much for all of your kind words, and your unwavering commitment.

AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS! You're all amazing! Love you!

Yours sincerely,  
Alohamora


End file.
